wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
On the Creation of a Beautiful Monster
This is Mythies123's fanfiction. It features Ashara, the mouse lemur/RainWing Warborn. (NOTE: this is really old, I may or may not be continuing it.) Edit: From now on, any complementary comments are replied with a thank you and something funny, because I'm a COMEDIAN. And I'm FUNNY. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Oh, and I have a question. Should I or should I not have a Geiger counter mentioned when Hans Geiger is a scavenger? On another planet and/or in an alternate timeline? Prologue Creating Monsters A scientist hurried down the spotless white tile hallways of the laboratory. He slid a card into a slot and opened a stainless-steel door. The round room was utterly silent. "Identification, please." ''said a bland, prerecorded voice. The dragon spoke the password clearly into a microphone. "Bioweapon." He placed his claw on a screen and looked into a retinal scanner. The doors clicked and whirred, and finally opened. A row of immaculate reenforced glass cases were lined against the wall, each with a small screen bleeping away information about the contents. He slipped on the yellow radiation-protection rubber suit, activated the built-in Geiger counter and two-way communications radio. He took a deep breath and punched in a passcode on one of the cases. It slid open, steam hissing out in a satisfyingly dramatic way. He took the object in his rubber-clad claws. It was an egg. A RainWing egg. The opalescent shell quivered with the movement of the colorful baby inside. He carried it into a room with nothing in it except a death-ray-looking thing and a table with straps. He strapped the egg in, flew up, and pushed a button on the death-ray-looking thing. A beam of pure light shot into the egg as his Geiger counter began to crackle. After exactly five minutes of shooting the light at the egg, he turned it off. Her approached the shimmering egg with a syringe of clear liquid. Even after the radiation beam had stopped shooting, the egg still set off a loud crackle in his Geiger counter. He had to force himself to go near, even with his radiation suit on. He held the syringe over the egg... And plunged it in. Chapter One One year later... A young ASRA3487 sat, watching the digital teacher. "What does 8+2 equal?" the falsely cheerful voice asked. ASRA3487 thought for a moment. "If I got eight claws, and two claws, and I plussed them, I would have..." she paused, counting her own claws, "10." "Very good!" The shrill voice was obviously flat and fake, but she still enjoyed being told she did something right. The scales that were visible through ASRA3487's russet fur splashed indigo. The smiling teacher's face was replaced by a cartoony picture of some dragons. "If there is a group of eight dragons, and another group of two dragons, and they come together to make a big group, there are ten dragons!" The screen blipped and turned into another dragon, this time a brown-maned male. "Hello, ASRA3487." His voice was calmer and less fake. "It is time for your science lesson." ASRA3487 sighed and ran her fork-less tongue over flat teeth. This was her least favorite lesson. The patches of scales peeking through reddish fur slipped into orange. "Now, tell me about the water cycle..." When ASRA3487 had finished telling the virtual teacher, in broken, simple Draconic, about evaporation, condensation, and "pres...hipi...totion". Battlefury, the head security guard and her mother, appeared through the glass window next to the steel door to ASRA3487's rather plain white room. Battlefury punched in a passcode and the door slid open. ASRA3487 liked that her room was locked by a code. It meant that Battlefury wanted to keep her safe. "Come, ASRA3487. It is time for your spying lesson." ASRA3487 obediently let her mother muzzle her mouth. The spying lesson was her favorite. Battlefury wheeled ASRA3487 down a plain white hallway through a set of double doors. A large room with a variety of large, potted plants, ropes spanning the ceiling, and climbing walls. This was her favorite place in the world. She had almost a whole hour to play and exercise in the big, fun place before the instructor arrived. When he did, she took spying lessons. Climbing silently, lip reading, sharp hearing, everything she needed to spy was taught. It was because ASRA3487 was a special dragon with a one-of-a-kind job. Instead of being a merciless fighter, she needed to spy. She would use her small size to sneak into enemy territory. Her genetically-engineered lemur hearing let her listen in. She needed to be smart and cunning, not stupid and brutal, like the rest of the Warborns. The Warborns were dragons who had animal DNA in them to make them super-soldiers. ASRA3487 had mouse lemur and RainWing DNA. The stupid lessons said RainWings like to climb trees, which explained a lot. ASRA3487 scampered up a fake tree, stuck her head out of the cloth leaves and looked around, glided down on her shrunken wings, and landed on a swing. She sat and stared at a plastic fern. Suddenly, an idea struck. She almost fell of the swing at the simplicity of it. Every dragon she knew of had a ''name. A real name. A personal and given title, not just a bland identification code, generated by a computer. ''If my code is ASRA3487, then... As...ra...ash...ra...ara. Ashara! ''The fact that Ashara now was a real dragon (sort of) with a name, not just a nameless thing, hit her mind hard. She could almost feel her intelligence increasing from the pure physiological effect. ''I am Ashara. ''Ashara lepta into the air and grabbed a branch. She swung clockwise on her long tail, and, using the momentum to thrust herself forward, caught a rope net, and swung into space, laughing. Chapter Two Of course, not all life in the labs was like that. Most of it was unpleasant training, endless hours in a white room. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Mythies123)